


Больноублюдочный пиздец

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Stony Bingo
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 13:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17468738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: Название: Больноублюдочный пиздецАвтор: Mister_KeyКинк: Друзья с привилегиямиРазмер: драббл, 967Пейринг/Персонажи: Тони Старк&Стив РоджерсРейтинг: R за лексикуКатегория: слэшЖанр: издевательствоВселенная: Марвел курильщикаПримечания: автор ничего не хотел сказать(с)Предупреждения: суть текста полностью соответствует названию. Претензии не принимаются.





	Больноублюдочный пиздец

— А почему бы нет? — ответил Стив. — Я согласен.

Тони, не ожидавший такой простой победы, удивлённо на него уставился.

— Знаешь, Кэп, — сказал он с уважением, — а ты растёшь в моих глазах. Что, и никаких моральных метаний?

— Мне не пятнадцать лет, — напомнил Стив. — Я Мститель и командир, прошёл войну. Ты правда ожидал, что я начну краснеть, трепетать ресницами и смущаться?

Тони расхохотался — больше от удивления, чем от чего-нибудь ещё.

— Нет, не ожидал, — признался он. — Но ты любишь напускать на себя этот вид «ах-я-такой-старомодный-парень», и я, наверное, нечаянно поверил. 

— Надеюсь, ненадолго, — серьёзно ответил Стив. — Ты во всём прав, мне нужен… кто-нибудь. Женщины отпадают сразу, я сверхфертилен. К тому же память Пегги — святое.

— Ну а Шерон? — поддразнил Тони, блестя глазами. — Помнится, ты за ней ухлёстывал.

Стив поглядел на него с укоризной.

— Ты же понимаешь, что такое быть родственницей кого-то знаменитого и играть на том же поле?

О да, Тони понимал. Просто не думал, что младшая Картер тоже страдает от того же, от чего в своё время страдал он сам. Дурацкий повод, если разобраться, вот только когда растёшь в тени великого человека, тебе он дурацким совсем не кажется.

— Я ей понравился, — терпеливо объяснял Стив, — это видел я, это видели все остальные. Представь, что было бы, если бы я сразу ей заявил — мол, простите, мэм, но у вас нет шансов. Но один поцелуй — и девушка счастлива, а что до долга перед обществом и нехватки времени на личную жизнь, так это Пегги ей вложила. 

— Ну надо же, — почти восхищённо заметил Тони. Он обожал, когда сквозь маску простого хорошего парня в Стиве прорезалось что-то незадекларированное. То ехидство, то трезвый расчёт, то — очень редко, но Тони умел ценить редкие моменты, — грубая похоть. — Не поцелуй, а настоящая операция спасения, а? Со мной, надеюсь, иначе?

— И думать забудь, — отмахнулся Стив. — Я и сам собирался тебе предложить. Во-первых, тебе тоже некуда спускать пар, а Пеппер давно уже не твоя девушка. Во-вторых, будем уж откровенны до конца, это просто удобно. Никаких романтических бредней, никаких отношений на расстоянии, вообще никакой ерунды с выходящими из-под контроля чувствами.

— И никому не нужно объяснять, что Мститель — не романтичная, а самая паршивая и грязная из профессий, — подхватил Тони. — И не придётся оправдываться, когда всю ночь провёл не дома, а летая над полем боя. 

— Опять же, никаких мечтаний о тихом домике за белым забором, собаке и детях, — Стива передёрнуло. — Знал бы ты, сколько таких писем я получаю.

— Думаешь, мне легче? — парировал Тони. — Я люблю женщин, даже очень — но, честное слово, минусы перевешивают плюсы. И потом, грудь у тебя прямо-таки идеального размера. А уж задница…

— Я в курсе, — усмехнулся Стив. — Ты тоже хорош собой. Эта твоя харизма и сверкание глазами… не говоря уж о том, что с тобой можно трахаться грязно. Никаких розовых мечтаний и взаимных недомолвок, только удовольствие и честность, как я это люблю.

Тони поднялся и кивнул в сторону двери.

— Идём, чего тянуть? У меня стоит от одного обсуждения, — он с вожделением оглядел Стива с ног до головы, надолго задержался взглядом в паху. — У тебя тоже. Жду не дождусь, когда хорошенько объезжу твоего жеребчика.

Стив хмыкнул и зашагал к спальне, сказав только:

— У меня чёрт знает сколько никого не было. Надеюсь, ты морально готов к тому, что завтра весь день проведёшь в постели.

— Аморально, — фыркнул Тони. — А кстати, почему ты не попросил своего дружка о помощи?

— Я что, идиот? — удивился Стив. Он поравнялся с Тони и деловито обнял его за талию. — А ты в хорошей форме, Старк, не зря я тебя валял по всему спортзалу. Так вот, Баки — хороший парень, но просить его со мной переспать? Вот почему ты не попросил о таком Роуди?

— Потому что он врезал бы мне по шее и скомандовал бы не маяться хернёй и проспаться, — мгновенно ответил Тони. — К тому же он совсем не в моём вкусе. Чисто физически. Нет, он хороший парень и красивый, но я предпочитаю блондинов.

— А я — наглых испорченных гениев, — пожал плечами Стив. — Так что ты сам ответил на свой вопрос. Резинки есть? Не хочу потом отвлекаться.

— Обижаешь, — укоризненно сказал Тони. — Плейбой я или кто?

Дверь за ними закрылась. Через секунду в неё что-то глухо ударилось изнутри, точно ставя точку, и наступила многозначительная тишина.

Мерцающее окошко портала, висевшее под самым потолком, неуверенно задрожало и принялось сужаться.

— Как думаешь, поверили? — прошептал Тони одними губами. Захлопнув дверь и прижав к ней Стива, он так и стоял, обнимая его и чутко прислушиваясь к происходящему снаружи. — Ну ты и мастер художественного свиста, Кэп, я бы и сам лучше не смог.

— Тише, — отозвался Стив, мягко погладил Тони по горячей щеке и тоже повернулся ухом к двери. — Я ничего не слышу, но…

— Ну, вроде на хуеплед не похож, — с сомнением протянул далёкий женский голос. — Хотя неизвестно, как оно дальше повернется. Начнет стелиться перед Старком…

— Это Тони в него непременно влюбится и разведет пиздострадания на ровном месте, — предрёк второй голос. — Пока Старк выглядит вполне достойно, и Роджерс даже соизволил оценить его гениальность. Но если начнёт его абьюзить...

— Стивбыникогда! — припечатал первый голос. С каждой секундой невидимые собеседницы удалялись, их становилось слышно всё хуже, но сквозь внезапные помехи, похожие на хлопанье крыльев и курлыканье, Стив успел уловить ещё пару слов, совершенно ему непонятных. Потом за дверью хлопнуло, и тревожная лампочка, моргавшая на запястье Тони, погасла.

Тони беззвучно выругался и выглянул наружу.

— Ушли, — сказал он. — Слава богу. В каком жутком мире они живут, а, любимый?

— В чудовищном, — согласился Стив. — А что такое «больноублюдочный пиздец», как думаешь?

Тони пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. И тебе не советую выяснять, стошнит же.

Стив кивнул и обнял его, целуя в губы — нежно и ласково. И жадно.

— Знаешь, — сказал он, наконец, — прямо сейчас мне хочется только одного.

— Ага, — кивнул Тони. — Залезть в постель, обняться и лежать так, пока оба не успокоимся. А потом… что ты там говорил про спустить пар? Мне бы не помешало. Ну до чего же противные были тётки, бррр!

— Ужасные, просто ужасные, — Стив обнял его за плечи. — Хорошо, что к настоящим нам они не имеют ни малейшего отношения.


End file.
